The Situation on Seridan Prime
Preceding Event A detachment of the 327th Star Corps was sent to a unexplored planet in the outer rim. Their objective was to explore the planet, and provide intel to the Republic regarding whether it would be a suitable planet to host a Republic outpost. Six days after their arrival, the leader of the detachment, "Mardon", discovered the entrance to a cave. He and 3 other troopers went into the cave to investigate it, leaving the rest of the detachment in a densely forested area east of the cave. During their time away from the rest of the detachment, 2 of the clones that went with Mardon were killed by the creatures that they later nicknamed shriekstalkers, due to their hunting technique. At the same time, the rest of the detachment was attacked by an unidentified creature which succeeded in killing one clone, leaving only their split open helmet behind. After reuniting with the rest of the detachment, Mardon led his men to another cave, a much longer system of tunnels that cultivated in a large open area at the end. As they moved through the cave, the clones were slowly but sure picked off by shriekstalkers, until only Mardon and 5 other clones remained. Mardon made consistent reports on his datapad on what occurred, but this ended when they arrived at the end of the cave network. It was here they encountered a much larger creature, which killed Mardon and the remaining 327th. Arrival of the 111th After the Republic lost contact with Mardon and the rest of the 327th, it dispatched the 111th Heavy Brigade, which had just returned from a victory on Mygeeto, to investigate. The 111th arrived to the south of the forested region the 327th had encountered, and even farther south than that of the main cave network. Lieutenant Alexis Deltern located the original cave that Mardon and his troops investigated, while Marshal Commander Drax found the helmet of the clone killed in the forest. After reuniting in the cave, a 111th ARC trooper, known as "Cordoski", volunteered to explore the small cave further, while the rest of the group moved on.The 111th eventually reunited at the entrance to the main cave network, and descended into it. It was here that they encountered their first shriekstalker, which they were able to dispatch with some effort. As they continued to move through the cave, they encountered more and more remains of the 327th detachment, as well as more shriekstalkers. Eventually they reached the opening, where they located the rest of the 327th. They were quickly alerted to the presence of something much larger than the shriekstalkers though, as the animal that had killed Mardon and the rest of his men approached. The animal, which the 111th took to calling a ripjaw, was unable to eliminate this new group of outsiders however, as the clones and jedi retreated the way they had come in, leaving the ripjaw with no way of getting to them. Before they departed, the 111th was able to acquire Mardon's datapad, courtesy of the 111th's new jedi commander, Vixen. After the 111th had exited the cave network, Y-Wing bombers were called in. The bombers destroyed the ceiling that covered the opening at the end of the cave network, burying the ripjaw and the bodies of the 327th under rock and debris. Aftermath When the 111th returned to Coruscant, Sergeant "Ironsights" wrote the after action report of the events on the planet. Drax provided this report to Republic high command, who unanimously agreed that an outpost on the planet would not be worth the danger that the wildlife presented. High command decided to leave the planet alone, and gave it the name Seridan Prime. Notable Personnel (327th) CT-7493 "Mardon" Notable Personnel (111th) Jedi Knight Vixen Marshal Commander "Drax" Lieutenant Alexis Deltern 111th Trooper "Hammer" 111th Trooper "Core" 111th Trooper "Ironsights" 111th Trooper "Joker" 111th ARC Trooper "Cordoski" Category:Seridan Prime Category:Situation on Seridan Prime Category:Clone Wars Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:327th Star Corps Category:Shriekstalker